One Good Scare Ought to Do It!
|image= Phineas and Isabella 4.jpg |caption= Phineas helps Isabella to scare away her hiccups from inside the haunted house |season=1 |production=109 |broadcast=39 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards=Jon Barry Chris Headrick |director=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=October 3, 2008 |international= |xd= |dvd=''The Fast and the Phineas'' |adapt=''Thrill-o-rama!'' | arc= | iTunes= }} Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. Episode Summary Candace is talking into a banana, pretending it's a telephone and that it's Jeremy on the other end. Linda Flynn walks by, telling her she's going out and asks if she's going to be talking into that banana all day. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are using a "mariachi tree" to entertain themselves, as Isabella walks in, trying to say her catch phrase, but is cut off by her hiccups. Phineas tells her that's one bad case of hiccups and tells her they need to scare them out of her, and asks her what she's afraid of. She tells him that she was afraid of a haunted house at the fair once, and Phineas decides to build a super one. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair (through the trash can; first the wrong one, though) and is informed that Doofenshmirtz has disappeared. He gives him two reasons: Magic elves transporting him to an angry corn land, or being at an island with a giant "D" on it at the exact coordinates they lost his trace at. He then tells Perry to forget the first one, and to get onto it. Perry runs off to his ship, and an extended version of his song plays. Candace walks into the backyard as Phineas and Ferb are still planning. She calls them freaks and is told of their plans. She then goes into the house to call their mom, and the number she calls is Jeremy's! She does the "breaking up" bit where she crumples paper and then screams silently. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's lair, where he is trapped by arm, tail, and leg restraints. Doofenshmirtz goes over what he knows Perry did, then reveals that it belonged to his mentor, Professor Destructicon (Kevin to his friends). He then reveals that he was asked to destroy the hideout, which he would do with his Disintivaporator (after shooting down Kevin's original plan of setting fire to the sun). Candace calms down and calls the Johnson's again. The one who picks up is Suzy. She claims that Candace called for Jeremy, then crinkles paper. before Suzy hangs up, Candace admits that she wanted to speak to Jeremy, who invites her over. She covers the phone with her hand and screams. Phineas hears the scream and says to Ferb that he really should save them for the haunted house. Phineas calls all of his friends and informs them of Isabella's hiccups and how the haunted house operates. He tells them to find what they're most scared of. Back to Candace, she arrives to Jeremy's house. Just as her near the door,Suzy throws her poodle onto Candace. It bites her. Suzy then open the sprinklers and spray on Candace, which makes her fall down to the mud. Suzy then controls the RC truck to shot mud on her, just as Jeremy walks out. She leaves, but Jeremy has no clue why she leaves. To Doofenshmirtz, he is ready to lift off. But he can't find his key to the escape plane. Perry, noticing the key is near him, hides it under his foot. He then makes Doofenshmirtz stall for time by making him do anything to get the key. Isabella then walks in the backyard then spots the house. Phineas appears behind her with a monster costume to scare her, but didn't work out. Phineas leads her into the house, and held her hand all the way and sings. On the way, they met two very non-scary things: Baljeet as a failed math test, and Buford as Suzy Johnson. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finds out that Perry is willing to give him the keys if he sets him free. He then accepts and flies the plane away, followed by Perry. Once Doofenshmirtz sees Perry in the back and wondering why he has a golf clubs since he doesn't play golf, the two begin to fight. Isabella's hiccups are still not cured so Phineas decides to use static electricity. By this time, Candace returns and sees the haunted house, but when she goes inside, she gets locked in and easily gets scared by everything inside. By the time she finally gets to Phineas, she decides to bust them and exits through an elevator, and Linda arrives after she exits. But during Perry's battle he accidentally lifts the haunted house. Everyone evacuates, but Phineas gets stuck in the house as it begins to fly away. He falls out, but is saved at the last second by a makeshift trampoline Isabella and her Fireside Girls make from sashes. Phineas then lands in Isabella's arms, and Isabella claims that her hiccups are cured because she was scared for Phineas. Perry escapes, but Doofenshmirtz throws the disinitivaporator at him, and it crashes into the haunted house, making it disappear. As usual, Linda doesn't believe her since the house has now disappeared. Isabella tells Candace about her hiccups, so she pretends to have a heavy one to get Jeremy's attention. When Candace walks by Suzy she gives her a mean hiss, prompting Suzy to ask Buford (Who is still dressed up as Suzy) what she did. Buford then begins to stutter and quickly walks away, leaving a confused Suzy. Phineas and Ferb relax in the tree and think about what the scariest thing they did was, and Ferb stated that it was the Giant Floating Baby Head. They both suddenly wonder where it came from anyway. Transcript Songs * Perry the Platypus (full-length) * Candace (Who's That Girl) * One Good Scare End Credits The last verse of One Good Scare. During the end logos, Ferb is heard laughing evilly and Isabella hiccuping and saying "Darn." Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters a trash can, to find it is the wrong one and is full of garbage, he then jumps into the one next to it, which this one leads him to his lair. Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Hideout-Shaped Island! and Doofenshmirtz's Mentor's Hideout! Memorable Quotes Background Information * In the song One Good Scare, Phineas holds Isabella's hand almost the entire time. * The theme song for Perry the Platypus is extended. * When Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls show up, Ginger appears to be looking at Baljeet. Her crush on Baljeet is more obvious in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". * When we see Candace in the elevator leaving the haunted house, a much lighter, upbeat version of One Good Scare can be heard. * For the first time, Lawrence Fletcher does not appear in a half-hour length episode. * This episode reveals that Isabella's deepest fear is losing Phineas. * This episode reveals that Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't play golf. * This is the first episode where Perry has failed to defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He later fails in ("That Sinking Feeling.") * When the mariachi band plays, the theme sounds similar to the one that plays when Pinky appears. ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * This is the first episode were the thing that Phineas and Ferb build reappears, but disappears again. The second could be in "Don't Even Blink". * In Candace (Who's That Girl), Candace breaks the fourth wall by looking and frowning at the screen in that long line. * This episode was voted # 9 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * This is the first episode where the Giant Floating Baby Head appears Production Information * Episode description from 2008 Phineas and Ferbruary press release: [http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_100108.html Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel Press Release)] ::In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It," when Isabella gets the hiccups, Phineas and Ferb build a haunted house to scare them out of her. Meanwhile, Candace gets distracted from tattling on her brothers when she is invited over to Jeremy's house and meets his terrifying little sister, Suzy. * In many Latin American countries and Spain, the episode aired as "Un Buen Susto Puede Bastar", or in English that is "A Good Scare Can Be Enough". * This episode appeared on the The Fast and the Phineas DVD as a "never before seen" episode. Errors * Isabella's Fireside Girls sash suddenly appears on her body when the house lifts off, but it is not shown in scenes afterwards. * Buford is wearing his normal clothes when the house is lifted into the air, but he has on his Suzy costume when Suzy appears wondering why Candace gave her that face. * When the Fireside Girls arrive, they are wearing their sashes on their right shoulders. When they approach the haunted house, the sashes are on their left shoulders again. * When Perry agrees to give Doofenshmirtz the keys, he asks why he didn't do it an hour ago. However, when Perry arrives, the countdown timer on the Disintevaporator is at twenty-five minutes. This could be, however, because Doofenshmirtz has a bad sense of time or he was exaggerating. Also, it suddenly goes from 5 seconds to 2 seconds in only 1 second. * When the Fireside Girls throw their sashes to save Phineas, they reuse the animation for Milly and Ginger throwing their sashes, but flipped horizontally. * Adyson's hairband is transparent when she first arrives. * After Candace falls in the mud and gets up, her helmet can be seen behind for a few feet down the sidewalk. But when she leaves, she pulls the helmet up from in front of her. * When Phineas is falling from the house, you can see a behind shot of him smiling, just before he screams. * Candace's white shirt is in the mud after she slips, which should had meant that it got dirty, but when she gets up, the shirt is clean with no mud on it. * When the haunted house is being lifted up into the air, you can see Django Brown, but later when Phineas is falling and you can see the whole yard, Django is not shown. Buford and Baljeet are also not shown. * If Doofenshmirtz' plane is moving when it lifts up the haunted house, how did the house land in the same spot? Surely it would be at least a little up the street! * During the Perry the Platypus theme song, during the "he's a furry little flatfoot who will never flinch from a fray" line, the second time Perry hits the button, he doesn't hit it at all. * When Candace goes to the Johnsons, she wears a belt, but when Suzy's poodle bites her pants, and Candace struggles to get her off, the belt is gone. * When Doofenshmirtz begs Perry to tell him where the keys are, the metal around Perry's tail is as green as Perry's fur, instead of being grey, like metal. * When Suzy saw Candace through one of the Johnsons' house's window, her eyes were dark blue instead of light blue. Her eyes were also dark blue when she turned on beside the sprinkler and when she laughed while holding the toy car remote control. * When Candace is looking up at the boys' haunted house in the backyard, her hair is shown in its normal style, but when we see her face, it is long and wavy again. * While she is running through the haunted house, Candace's hair appears to switch between being pointed on the top, like her normal hairstyle, and flat. * While Isabella and Phineas are riding the rollercoaster in the haunted house, when they ride past the blue horned monster heads, Isabella is smiling. She looks frightened again in the next shot. * Katie is much taller than normal when Ginger is looking at Baljeet. She also seems to have an oval-shaped head at the same time. * When Isabella sees the haunted house and hiccups after she says "Ph-Phineas?", her neck disappears and it looks like her head falls off for a split second. Continuity * In production order, this is Suzy's first appearance. * When the camera pans on the above group, Gretchen's scleras are visible (the whites of her eyes). So far this is the only occurrence. First was ("It's About Time!"). * The Giant floating baby head makes several appearances in the course of the series. This episode marks the first instance where the main characters interact with it. * When Candace tells Phineas and Ferb about what happens when Mom gets home, she says, "You are going down, down, down, down, down," which she says in Rollercoaster. * The large blue robot in the haunted house appears to return in Phineas' over-romanticized memory in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". * Agent P is wrapped in Christmas lights by Dr. Doofenshmirtz again in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. Allusions *'Banana Phone - '''Candace talking to the banana like a phone in the beggining of the episode may be a reference to this popular Youtube song. *'The Haunted Mansion - As Candace is running through the hallways of the haunted house, she is chased into the vampire's room by a floating candelabra. This is a reference to the Disney Park attraction, "The Haunted Mansion", in which a candelabra is seen in the endless hallway. *'Beetlejuice -' The song ''One Good Scare'', as well as the rollercoaster ride at the end is reminiscent of the 1990's cartoon series, Beetlejuice. The song itself is very remniscent of Danny Elfman (who composed the theme for the Beetlejuice movie as well as films like The Nightmare Before Christmas and Edward Scissorhands)'s style. *'Star Wars - '''When Candace says "Over my dead body" and Phineas says "That's the idea" is a reference to what Han Solo and Greedo said on Episode 4. *'The Skeleton Dance -''' A group of skeletons are seen dancing in the hallways of the haunted house before the Giant floating baby head runs over them. *'Silence of the Lambs -' When Candace rides to the Johnson's on her bike, Suzy holds her dog in front of the shades. Then she closes them. This is what Buffalo Bill does in the film Silence of the Lambs. *'Macbeth - '''When Buford washes his hands, saying "Wash away the horror," this is a reference to Act V of Shakespeare's ''Macbeth, where a sleepwalking Lady Macbeth desperately washes her hands, trying to rid herself of Duncan's blood. *'Phantom of the Paradise - '''The use of a pipe organ to control parts of the haunted house is much like the lair from this movie. *'Can of Worms -''' The last creature on the roller coaster ride is similar to an alien from the movie. *'Rugrats -' The plot of this episode is similar to that of Rugrats episode "Hip-ups", particularly the scene where the hiccups are cured. *'''Marvel Comics/Kim Possible - Professor Destructicon's look is slightly reminiscent of both Marvel Comics character Forbush Man, Dr. Doom, and Kim Possible villain Professor Dementor. *'The Ring - '''The girls that chase Phineas and Isabella and then are electrocuted all look similar to the girl from the movie. *'Superman -''' Doofenshmirtz says "Great Caesar's Ghost!" the catchphrase of Perry White, Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet, the newspaper where Superman's alter-ego Clark Kent works. *'Halloween -' In the scene were Phineas urges the group to find out what scares them the most, the music that plays in the background is very similar to the main theme of the Halloween film series. *'Scooby Doo -' When Candace running through doors in a hallway is similar to a Scooby Doo-style chase. *'Sesame Street -' When Perry through the trash can is similar to Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street through the trash can. Also Candace having a banana as a aphone is similar to what Ernie did a couple of times. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Swampy Marsh, Cymphonique Miller, Ariel Winter References Category:Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Suzy Johnson Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Candace Flynn